Waking Horror
3jaager |date = July 24, 2017 |website = DeviantArt |type = Character-centered |subtype = Sans-centric |tone = Horror |setting = Grim Dark |medium = Comic Written Story |status = In Progress |creator = 3jaager}} Waking Horror is an AU where Sans faces some problems because of a small error during a reset, which causes an unknown amount of errors. Storyline Waking Horror is a combination of Horrortale and Waking Nightmare. Waking Horror consists of two AUs. The Dutch version and the English version. They are sister AUs and orbit around each other like a double star in The Multiverse. Waking Horror is mostly about Sans, but sometimes it will be seen from another person's view. The story begins with a flashback about a neutral route that turned out like Horrortale. After 30 years a reset happened, but there was a small error. Sans's body looks the same as before the reset (The same as Horrortale). This causes multiple problems and changes in the normal story. Combinations Waking Horror has elements from Horrortale and Waking Nightmare. The story begins with a flashback which describes Horrortale. There are the same problems with food and appearance. They will look a bit different. The royal guard have RG on their clothing and there are some other small changes. Later in the story the note books from Waking Nightmare appear. As the name of this AU suggests, as it also uses Waking in the title. * Horrortale belongs to: Sour-Apple-Studios * Waking Nightmare belongs to: IBB * Undertale belongs to Toby Fox Characters Here are some of the more important characters in Waking Horror with some info about them. Toriel Toriel lives in The Ruins and has a habit of going to Chara`s grave and talks about a variety of things. She's lighthearted and easily amused. Sans The main character in this AU. He's worried of a famine. He is often seen with his ax and has an unknown status for now. He's also scared of possible side affects with resets in this strange situation. Another fact is that he hates Undyne in this AU and will fight her. Papyrus This Papyrus is almost the same as the original. He has RGT (royal guard in training) on his shoulders and the front of his "battle body". He's very worried about Sans and sometimes speaks with Toriel. Flowey Is basically the same as in other worlds. A bit scared of Sans. He finds the current situation interesting, but is also afraid of the changes of unknown side effects by new resets. Undyne She is following the advise of staying away from Sans and Papyrus. She wants to make thing right with Sans but knows that he's too aggressive against her for now. Frisk Frisk is first seen in flashbacks and will arrive in The Underground at the fifth day after the reset. They appeared to be possessed in the flashback by a mysterious substance known as Dark Void. AU Defense The Multiverse can be a very dangerous place. There are a lot of creations that want to harm or destroy AUs. Because of that an other AU was born. Defense Tale. Defense tale exist of only 1 person. His name is Whans and he is a fusion between both Waking Horror Sanses. He has no world of his own because he is a protector of his worlds. He calls the area around his AUs The Safe Zone and protects the AUs in there. Anniversary On 22-01-2018 This AU has reach the age of a six months. There are 12 written chapters in two languages. which brings the number to 24. There are 11 drawings of the AU and 2 test comic pages. Further there are 10 fan made drawings of it and 1 moving emoticon. This is the size of this AU at the age of 0,5 year. Thank you for reading this. Category:AUs Category:Character-centered Category:Sans-centric AUs Category:Horror Category:Grim Dark Category:Written story Category:AUs of AUs